


Cute Cohabitation

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Series: MizuClear Lovers [14]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute lovey dovey fluff between our adorable couple with a visit from the rest of the boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Cohabitation

Mizuki closed the door behind him as he walked into the house and smiled, seeing his lover sitting at the kotatsu with his new treasures spread out on the table as he admired them.

“Ah, welcome home, Mizuki-san!” he greeted.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he responded, crossing the room toward him, “did you have a good day today?”

He nodded, quickly standing up so he could slide his arms snugly around his waist, “But I really missed you.”

Mizuki hugged him back, burying his face into his poof of hair, “Mm, I missed you too. I’m sorry I didn’t call you today. It was really busy so I didn’t get to take a break.”

“It’s okay but you’ll have to make it up to me with lots of kisses.”

He laughed softly, “Alright, love. I think I can manage that.”

Clear giggled happily and drew back, closing his eyes. Mizuki leaned forward and kissed him softly at first but quickly ran his tongue against Clear’s lips, hinting that he wanted to take it a little further. Clear opened his mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue in and tangle them together, hearing Clear moan quietly as he did.

He drew back a few moments later to see his lover was now blushing cutely.

“Mizuki-san….”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “you just looked so cute.”

He blushed brighter, “Um…do you want dinner, Mizuki-san? I can make you something if you’re hungry.”

“I’m alright for now. I was actually going to take a bath.”

“…with bubbles?”

He grinned, “There can be bubbles.”

“And with me?”

“Of course. I’ll go start the water so just give me a few minutes, alright?”

He nodded, “Yes! I’m so excited! We haven’t taken a bath together in so long!”

“We took a bath together last week,” Mizuki reminded him as he made his way to the bathroom.

“That’s like forever!”

Mizuki shook his head, barely able to handle the daily adorableness that seemed to just pour from his lover. There honestly must be a law against being so precious.

He reached down to turn on the faucet, adjusting the temperature so it wasn’t too hot. He poured in the bubbles as the tub began filling up and started undressing. He’d had a busy day so he was pretty sore. He was hoping the hot water would help relax his muscles.

He settled into the tub and sighed relaxed. It felt so nice. There was only one thing that could make this any better.

“Ah, there’s so many bubbles!” Clear announced happily as he came into the room, quickly beginning to pull off his clothes so he could climb in with him.

 Mizuki watched amused as he sank into the water and instantly began playing with the bubbles, building a crown on top of his head and blowing them into the air.

“You look so cute,” Mizuki told him.

Clear smiled happily and slid toward him, grabbing some of the bubbles and making him a beard.

“Now we match.”

He grinned as Clear quickly snuggled back against him and rested his head against his chest. Mizuki settled his arms around his waist to hold him close, shutting his eyes as the sweet scent of his lover overwhelmed him. No matter what, Clear always smelt so good and it always made Mizuki smile.

He pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hearing him giggle in response.

“Did you have fun going for a walk with Mink today?”

“Yes! I showed him my favorite candy store and where we played in the snow that one time in the park. Then I showed him the scary dogs and the beach where we went on our date.”

He laughed, “What did Mink think about all that?”

“He said the dogs weren't scary and the only candy he wanted was cinnamon flavored even though I told him there were tons of other yummy flavors he needed to try,” he pouted.

“Maybe he’s not a fan of sweet things.”

Clear turned to look at him, “But you like sweet things, right?”

“Of course, silly,” he said, leaning forward and pecking his lips softly, “I love you and you’re the sweetest thing in the world.”

“Mizuki-san…”

He brushed a hand across his cheek, “…you’re so beautiful.”

Clear blushed brightly, “W-why did you say that so suddenly?”

“I don’t tell you nearly enough. I always say how cute you are but you’re really beautiful too.”

He leaned back toward him, pressing soft kisses to each part of his face, the palms of his hands, his shoulders and chest.

“Every part of you is so beautiful.”

“Mizuki-san…”

Before he could pull away, Clear had wrapped his arms around him in tight embrace and buried his face into his shoulder. He slipped his own arms around him to draw Clear into his lap, hugging him close.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, ruffling his fluff of hair.

“…you’re beautiful too,” he mumbled against his skin.

He grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “Thank you but you don’t need to hide. There’s no reason to be embarrassed.”

“Of course there is,” he said softly, “you’re the only one who could ever make me this embarrassed. You’re always saying such sweet things and I feel so happy I might explode.”

He drew back to look at him, “…you’re still happy too, right? With me…I mean…”

Mizuki pressed a long, sweet kiss to his lips before responding, “There’s nothing in the world that could make me happier than being with you.”

He giggled happily, suddenly leaned forward to kiss him again, “I love you so much, Mizuki-san.”

“Mm, I love you too,” he told him, smiling as he was indulged by all sorts of sweet kisses.

Clear offered to wash his back for him which as usual consisted of a lot of curiosity about all his tattoos and numerous kisses all along his shoulders. He tried to wash his lover as well but it was rather hard considering Clear never once stopped with his kisses. Not that he was complaining.

After drying each other off Clear was getting ready to put on his clothes when he walked up behind him and quickly hugged him close.

“Ah, Mizuki-san…I was going to make us some dinner.”

“I want to kiss you some more first,” he told him, beginning to decorate his back with soft pecks, slowly moving down so he could kiss each of his cute cheeks.

“This is so embarrassing…” Clear told him.

Mizuki could hear the blush in his voice which only made him want to kiss Clear more. He continued attacking all the places he could reach with open mouthed kisses, softly sucking at his skin until Clear turned around and knelt down with him, leaning forward to cover his lips.

“Let’s do it, Mizuki-san!”

He grinned as Clear quickly straddled him and started with his sweet kisses once again.

Mizuki stood up, holding his lover around his waist as he carried him to the bed and settled him back onto the mattress, pulling himself on top of him to cover his lips. Clear quickly opened his mouth so their tongues could wrestle together, his cute moans quickly following.

He ran his lips down across his chest, sucking at his nipples and slipping his hand underneath him so he could begin rubbing his sensitive place there.

“Mizuki-san…ah…I want to do it together…like we used to.”

He nodded, rolling over onto the bed beside him so Clear could climb on top of him again. Mizuki reached between them and held their cocks together, beginning to rub both of them slowly.

“You mean like this?”

“Ah, yes…Mizuki-san…”

He settled his arms around his neck to hold him tightly and Mizuki took the opportunity to cover his lips again. He continued pumping his hand, feeling his lover trembling against him as his moans were muffled by their kisses.

He felt the precum rubbing over their skin, making it easier to move his hand and feeling the pleasure building further in his hips.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, kissing his forehead softly.

“Ah, it feels really good,” he said, gripping him even closer as he rested his forehead against his, “don’t stop…”

He grinned, speeding up his movements more, hearing him whimper in pleasure.

“I’m…coming soon…Mizuki-san…”

“Me too…” he told him, giving a last burst of energy in his movement, hearing his lover’s moans become louder until he came with a cute, staggering cry. He pumped his hand a few more times until he felt himself finish as well.

Mizuki buried his face into Clear’s chest until he settled his breathing and felt Clear press a kiss to the top of his head.

He smiled, drawing back to look at him, “What do you want to do next, love?”

“…well, put it in, Mizuki-san…” he said quietly, blushing fiercely.  

“Alright,” he said, grabbing the lotion from the bedside table.

He lubed his fingers and began massaging his entrance before starting to loosen him up. He moved his fingers slow at first but sped up his movements so he could find his lover’s most sensitive place. He watched Clear’s expressions intently as his face filled with pleasure and gripped his shoulders tightly.

“Th-that feels good there…ah!”

He pressed a sweet peck to his lips before drawing out his fingers and reaching for his cock, aligning it with his lover’s entrance.

“You like this position right?” he asked Clear, looking up at him for approval.

He nodded, “Ah, yes …”

“Tell me if it’s uncomfortable…” he said, watching as he lowered himself and moaned loudly as his length began to fill him.

Mizuki watched his lover started to rock his hips, moaning cutely each time until he leaned forward and covered his lips. Mizuki wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him closer as he continued being attacked by the familiar sweet kisses he loved.

“It feels really good,” he told Clear as soon as his lips were free, watching as he sped up his movements, rocking quicker and whimpering louder the more he was feeling it.

He started pressing kisses all along his neck, stopping to suck at the sensitive place, hearing Clear moan lewdly in surprise. Wanting to hear more, he continued running his lips along the same place until Clear began trembling more in his arms.

“T-here…stop…Mizuki-san….”

“It doesn’t feel good?” he asked, glancing up at him.

“It’s too good,” he told him, “if you keep doing that…”

He grinned, not heeding his lover’s words as he sucked at the sensitive skin until Clear stopped his movements altogether.

“You’re teasing me…”

He shook his head, quickly rolling him over, covering his lips as he quickly began thrusting, feeling Clear wrap his legs firmly around his waist. He reached over for one of his lover’s hands, raising it up to his lips as he continued moving.

“I’m almost there,” he told him, the combined pleasure of filling his lover and hearing his loud passionate voice was too much for him.

“Me…too,” he said, squeezing his hand tighter, “it feels so…ah!”

He buried his face into his chest as he came, hearing Clear finish just after him.

“…are you alright?” he asked, drawing back to caress his cheek warmly.

“Yes…that felt...too good.”

He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before rolling off him and reaching for a tissue. After cleaning up, he drew Clear back into his arms.

“So how many kisses do I owe you now, sweetheart?”

“You owe me a bunch! I was so worried about you today! You always call me at least twice so I thought something bad happened.”

He pulled him closer so he could press a kiss to the tip of his nose, “I’m really sorry. I wanted to call you so badly but I had so many appointments today I couldn't get a break.”

“…alright. But I’m not letting you off that easy,” he said, leaning forward to cover his lips again.

Mizuki couldn’t help but smile, reaching over to brush his fingers through his poof of hair.

“I’m never letting you go,” he told him, seeing Clear blush in response as he pulled back.

“Well I’m never letting you go so that works out perfectly,” he told him, beaming happily.

He laughed, “I love you so much, Clear.”

“I love you too,” he said before quickly resuming with his kisses.

___

“Wait, so you two have never had a fight!?” Koujaku exclaimed in surprise.

Mizuki shook his head and smiled at his lover who was comfortably seated in his lap, “Clear is perfect and we’re in love so there’s no reason to fight.”

“Mizuki-san…” Clear said, looking at him with shining eyes, “you’re perfect too.”

His arms settled around his neck in a snug embrace and Mizuki hugged him close, rubbing his back tenderly.

“I told you they were always like this,” Noiz mumbled.

Mizuki laughed as he face began to be covered with soft, sweet kisses, “Clear…we should probably wait until later after everyone has left.”

Clear pouted but stopped, “Alright…but you’ll owe me twice as many kisses then.”

“I’ll give you so many kisses you won’t know what to do.”

He giggled, “Good.”

“Anyway…Aoba insists on fighting with me all the time,” Koujaku mumbled, glancing toward his blue haired lover beside him.

“That’s because you’re always acting like such a baka! You’re always trying to kiss me in the most embarrassing places,” he responded, blushing as he slid down in his chair.

“I was just trying to kiss you goodbye!”

“In front of all your fan girls!”

They all laughed at them as they continued quarreling over the acceptable places to exchange kisses.

“Noiz kisses me all the time and I don’t mind,” Sei added, smiling cheerfully as he sipped his tea, “it makes me happy.”

Noiz smiled adoringly at his lover before clearing his throat to cover himself, “…I’d do anything to make you happy.”

“Well…you two are way too lovey dovey too!” Aoba accused.

 “Or you’re too stubborn,” Mizuki told him.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement, making him pout more, “I’m not stubborn…”

“It’s alright, I like you just the way you are, even if you are obstinate,” Koujaku told him.

Aoba blushed brighter than before and suddenly sat up, “Oye, Mizuki. I need a drink.”

He shook his head, “Tae-san told me not to give you anymore alcohol since you’re a loud drunk and always stumble into the house knocking everything over.”

“That only happened once!”

“Last week maybe…” Sei added quietly.

“B-but that was because I had a hard day at work.”

“It’s alright, Aoba-san. I don’t think Koujaku-san minds carrying you home,” Clear teased, seeing them both blush in embarrassment in response.

“…so um…how is it you manage not to fight?” Koujaku asked, changing the subject.

He shrugged, “Whenever we disagree we always work it out. It’s as easy as that.”

“And because Mizuki-san is the best,” Clear added, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Well, I think you’re the best too,” Mizuki told him.

He giggled, burying his face into his neck, clearly not minding their friends were still here.

Aoba suddenly looked over toward Mink who’d been silent up until now.

“What do you think Mink? It’s weird that they’ve never fought right?”

“…as long as they’re happy then I think its fine.”

“See,” Mizuki told him, “it’s not that unusual. There’s still nothing wrong with having arguments every now and then though. They say make up sex is the best after all.”

“Wha! That’s not why we fight!” Aoba exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at him again except Koujaku who was blushing even brighter than before.

“Is that why we argue?” Sei suddenly asked Noiz.

“You say we only argue because I’m so difficult…”

“And then you send thousands of bouquets of flowers to the house,” Aoba told him huffily.

Noiz smirked softly, “But you like the flowers right?”

Sei nodded, “They smell so good and they’re really pretty and I like making flower crowns out of them.”

“…then I’ll send you some tomorrow.”

“Noiz! You just sent me a bunch yesterday.”

“But…I didn’t send you lilies and those are your favorite.”

Sei hesitated but then smiled, “You remembered my favorite?”

“Of course. I remember everything about you.”

“Oh geez,” Aoba suddenly announced, “I thought we were going to drink not flirt all night.”

“Ah, I just remembered,” Koujaku suddenly said, standing up, “I have to get to home soon. I have an early appointment tomorrow.”

Aoba glanced toward him, “…who’s going to walk me home then?”

Koujaku grinned, “If you want you can stay at my place tonight.”

“W-well it doesn’t look like I have a choice,” Aoba told him, standing up alongside him.

Mizuki laughed at his friend’s poor excuse. They said their goodbyes and thanked them for the meal before heading out the door. Mizuki pretended not to notice the way Aoba grabbed Koujaku’s hand as soon as he thought no one could see them.

Clear giggled as soon as the door shut behind them, “They’re so in love.”

“Definitely,” Mizuki told him.

“Ah, I should get home soon too. Granny will get mad if I stay out too late,” Sei said, “but thank you for all the yummy food and tea.”

“You’re welcome,” Clear told him happily, “I like baking sweets and Mizuki-san can’t eat them all since I usually make so many…”

Noiz stood silently to help Sei into his coat and made sure his scarf was securely fastened around his neck to keep him warm. Mizuki knew that if Sei left, Noiz would follow so he could walk him home, since he was nervous about all the guys that came onto him. He could tell how happy Sei was with Noiz by the way he acted which made him glad. He’d remembered meeting Sei for the first time and he’d thought he looked so sad but now he couldn’t even remember the last time he saw Sei without a smile on his face.

Clear climbed off his lap to hug Sei goodbye and promise to go shopping with him soon.

Mink also stood to leave and Clear gave a tearful goodbye and lengthy hug to his friend.

“I’m going to miss you so much, Mink-san! Thank you for coming to visit me! I’ll make sure to write you letters everyday so you don’t get too lonely!”

Mink hugged him back, promised to write and thanked him for the sweets.

Mizuki started gathering up the dishes as Clear continued hugging Mink and refusing to let go. He grinned, not only at how adorable his lover was acting but also about how Mink wasn’t letting go of him either. For being so quiet, he still couldn’t hide his warm feelings for Clear.

He’d just finished washing the dishes when Clear came into the kitchen, sniffling softly.

“I’m sorry Mink is leaving already. I know you’re going to miss him.”

He nodded, “But he promised to still write and he said he was going to make me a pretty necklace soon.”

“That’s nice of him, love. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll visit again sometime too.”

Clear walked over to him and hugged him around the waist, “But you’re not leaving me right?”

“Never,” Mizuki told him, wrapping his arms around him warmly, “I’ll always be right here, beside you.”

“…promise?”

“Of course,” he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “no matter what.”

“Good,” he responded, drawing back to look at him, “but you owe me lots of kisses remember?”

He laughed, leaning over and pecking his lips softly, “There’s no way I could forget that.”

He quickly dried his hands off with a towel before scooping his lover up in his arms, hearing him giggle happily as he did.

“We’re going to bed, right?”

He nodded, “I don’t plan on letting you out of it either.”

Clear blushed, “Mizuki-san….”

He set him on the bed and moved on top of him, pressing him back against the mattress as he covered his lips.

“Now how many kisses do I owe you?”

Clear slipped his arms around his neck and smiled, “I let you know when you can stop.”

“Alright,” he said, caressing his cheek, “but you owe me kisses too so we might not be getting much sleep tonight.”

“I don’t mind…” Clear told him, closing his eyes, “I love you, Mizuki-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I've been a little busy with school. This was mostly a filler chapter since I didn't want two birthday chapters back to back. So next is Mizuki's birthday!


End file.
